Under The Shade
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: Underneath the shade of a tall tree, three friends gathered around and enjoyed each other's company. Princess Bubblegum is working on a drawing,Finn still doesn't know what tier fifteen is, and Marceline wanted to tell him the deeper meaning of it. A friendship fic, because of the lack of it here.


**Sup guys? TSR here, with another oneshot. I'm in the mood of my making oneshots and continuing my stories, 'cause I have a full week of holiday! :D**

**So, here's kind of a friendship oneshot, 'cause there's a lack of it here in this website. Enjoy!**

* * *

Letting out a relaxed sigh, the human boy closed his eyes as he enjoyed the silence underneath the shade of a tall tree with two of his 'lady' friends. His hands rested on his stomach, fingers wrapped together. The wind whistled through his ears, the quiet dribbling of a certain pink princess and the low strumming of a bass played by the vampire queen, were the only sound that was peacefully listened through his ears. Just another ordinary, relaxing day. Accompanied by his two fellow friends, it was beginning to be some sort of tradition.

The bass strumming stopped, and a low chuckle of the vampire made Finn's eyes opened slowly. His eyes turned to the two ladies next to him.

"Geez, Bonnie. What are you doing that makes you so serious about?" Marceline snickered, which interrupted the princess's work. Princess Bubblegum stopped writing, or better yet drawing, and turned to the vampire next to her. She smiled softly.

"It's a surprise. I'll tell both of you when I'm done," Princess Bubblegum stated, smiling for a brief moment before continuing her 'work'. Patience running thin, Finn sat up into a sitting position and asked the princess of the Candy Kingdom about the thing she's working on.

"Come on, Peebles," Finn cooed slightly. "At least tell us what's it about." Marceline nodded in agreement and turned to the princess.

"Yeah, Bonnie. What is it about?" Marceline asked. The princess rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Well, it's about us. Being best buds, and all." Princess Bubblegum admitted, causing both of her friends to nod.

As Finn tried to lay down again, something small fell on top of his head with a 'bonk'. He looked up at the leaves above him, then looked down to find a fresh apple. He picked it up with his hand, and examined it. Finn giggled, remembering the times where Princess Bubblegum explained the laws of gravity. How an apple fell on top of Isaac Newton underneath a tree. Which is funny, because he and his two lady friends were also standing under a tree. Pretty ironic, he thought.

He turned to Marceline, figuring he would give it to her because she likes to suck the color red. Smiling, he tapped Marceline on the shoulder. She looked back at him, and gave him a questionable look. He gestured the apple in his hands, as if he's asking her if she wants the apple. She smiled, and slightly ruffled Finn's exposed blonde hair. She took the apple from him, and stuck her sharp fangs into the apple. Instantly, the red was drained from the apple, leaving it grey and colorless. Feeling as if it was no longer edible, she threw it in a random direction. Apparently, Princess Bubblegum saw her action and shook her head in disappointment.

"Marceline, please don't litter the area." Princess Bubblegum warned the vampire, which she responded with unladylike snort.

"Please, you wouldn't even care if I threw some more, would you?" Marceline asked, smirking. The princess was trying to come up with a comeback, but couldn't find any. She sighed in defeat, and continued drawing something in her sketched book.

"I guess you're right," The princess muttered, Marceline smiled smugly and continued to strum her axe bass.

A ringing noise was heard in Finn's ears. He grabbed his backpack next to him, and settled it down on his lap. Opening and rumagging it, he found the source of the noise; a phone call. He looked at the name of the person on the screen, and smiled delightly. Flame Princess, he thought happily as he answered the call.

"Hey FP... No, I'm fine. I'm just hanging out with Peebles and Marcy... Mmhmm... Yeah, we could hang out. At four... Okay, FP. See you at four. Love you too," Finn said during the call, and hang up once the call was done.

"I guess somebody's got a date with someone," Marceline said in a singing tone, nudging Finn's shoulder slightly. He blushed, returning the nudge.

"So, how's everything with you and Flame Princess, Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asked inquiringly. There was no jealousy hinting in her voice, for she was never jealous of Finn being with the princess of the Fire Kingdom. She was just worried that the fire elemental might go unstable and destroy the whole planet.

"Oh, it's been going great! Besides the minor burns on my skin, it's been pretty good!" Finn said enthusiastically, which made Marceline snorted.

"So, have you reached tier fifteen yet?" Marceline said, couldn't help herself from giggling. Princess Bubblegum stopped what she's doing, and gasped in disgust. She lightly slapped her vampire friend in the arm with her sketchbook.

"Marceline! He is not in the proper age to know about that!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, but Marceline kept giggling uncontrollably. The human boy only remained confused, scratching his hair.

"Um, what are you guys talking about? And I still don't get what tier fifteen is." Finn said innocently.

Smirking, Marceline wrapped her arm around Finn. "Well Finn, tier fifteen is where two lovers do-"

Using her quick thinking, the princess closed Marceline's mouth before she could explain the deeper meaning of tier fifteen. The princess laughed nervously, while she hold down Marceline's struggling to get her pink hand off of her mouth. "Sorry, Finn! You just have to wait until you're older!"

Puffing both of his cheeks, Finn sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Letting go Marceline's mouth, the vampire quickly wiped her mouth in disgust. The princess crossed both of her arms, obviously not amused.

"Geez, Bonnie. When was the last time you washed your hands?" Marceline said jokingly.

"Hey," Princess Bubblegum said defensively. "I washed them every single day. I'm a very, clean person."

"Neat freak!"

"Litter bug!"

Finn groaned, a little annoyed of how childish his two friends were acting. "Guys, please! Enough with the insults! And Peebles, can you show us the drawing you said before?"

Princess Bubblegum's face beamed in excitement, remembering the drawing she finished moments ago. She grabbed her sketchbook, and gave it to Marceline. Finn scooted a little closer to the vampire, peeking over to see the drawing. Smiles appeared on their faces as they inspect the princess's drawing.

"So, what do you guys think?" Princess Bubblegum asked, waiting for critiques by her two friends.

Still smiling, Finn turned his eyes to Princess Bubblegum. "It's so amazing, PB!"

Marceline smiled and nodded. "There's no doubt about that."

The drawing was of them. Their sketchy selves were sitting peacefully under the shade of a tree, just like how they were sitting now. Both of their drawing figures had smiles on their faces, eyes closed as if they're taking a nap. The shading technique, their resemblance, and the happy atmosphere of the drawing, Marceline and Finn couldn't help to think that this could be their memory. A wonderful memory.

Sitting between her two friends, the princess wrapped her arms around their bodies. Their heads nearly touching, eyes on the drawing.

"Let's make this spot, our favorite spot. Where we could all gather around under the shade of this tall tree," Princess Bubblegum said softly.

Finn nodded in agreement. "And let's make a promise."

Seemed confused, Marceline raised an eyebrow. "What kind of promise?"

"That we will be friends, until the end," Finn said, smiling. The two royal highnesses all smiled, agreeing to the promise. Marceline let out her pinky, as if they would seal the deal by 'pinky swore'.

"Friends 'til the end," Marceline stated and promised, followed by a pink pinky from the princess.

"Friend's 'til the end," Princess Bubblegum promised, which again followed by a human pinky from the human boy himself. He smiled softly.

"Buddies 'til the end," Finn repeated the promised, and both of them sealed it.

…

"Hey, let's go to the castle to eat some ice cream!"

"Great idea, Finn!"

"I want the strawberry flavored one!"

* * *

**And that's the end of this friendship oneshot. Was it good? Should I make more? Leave a review, favorite and follow! Thanks for reading!**

**Ciaooo!**


End file.
